


Just One More Taste of You

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Comment Fic, Community: stxi_sinfest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim knows that Bones will kill him, but he's living for now, and now, he just wants the taste of Joanna's mouth again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/spellsunbind/9143.html?thread=113847#t113847) and originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/spellsunbind/9143.html?thread=132535#t132535) because everyone needs comment porn in their lives.

The first time they fuck, Jim is about ready to jump off a bridge. It's _Joanna_ for Christ sake, the daughter of one Bones, known to the rest of the world as Leonard H. McCoy. Bones, who's Jim's best friend and confidante and CMO and--

And Bones is going to kill him. He's going to hypo his ass and surgically remove his spleen. The twentieth century way. Without anesthetic.

Jim shoots down the rest of the Saurian brandy to fortify himself for death by doctor. First thing's first, though, letting Joanna down. Gently. He's still got enough experience with that, at least.

This is just a crush on her part, something short-lived and fleeting, and she'll meet some nice boy or girl that Bones won't want to kill and--

Jim flops down onto his bed because he shouldn't be doing this whole song and dance at all and _what the hell was he thinking?_

What he's thinking now is that he can still smell her all over his bed, the scent of them infused in the sheets when two people fuck like they don't give a shit about anything, when they fuck like it's everything, and Jim doesn't regret it for a single second.

It makes his heart thump, wild and weird in his chest, and he doesn't remember wanting like this, not since Uhura, and he can't fathom why, of all people, his best friend's fucking _daughter_.

Jim rolls out of the bed and stalks to her room.

"Yes, I know," Joanna says when he raps his knuckles on the door, even though it's open. "One time thing and it was an accident and it's me, not you."

She crosses her legs, long, slim legs that remind Jim of the supple curves that were beneath him last night. Joanna props an arm on the back of the chair that she's seated in and looks at him, the corner of her mouth quirked into a smile.

"Don't worry, Jim. I won't tell daddy on you."

What Jim should say is 'okay' or 'good' or 'Bones needs to know' or 'glad we had this talk.' But Jim doesn't know how to fall any way but fast and fuck the landing because if he can't see the ground, then it's not there until he does. So maybe this _is_ fleeting and short-lived, but it's now, and Jim can always have now.

He crushes his mouth to hers, and she doesn't even act surprised. Her arms circle his neck, one hand tangling into his hair, and she opens her mouth to him when he hauls her out of the chair and carries her to the bed.

Her laughter is sweet and playful, like she's won a round of chess or cards when no one was expecting her to. Her legs fall open, and when Jim discovers that she's not wearing any panties beneath her skirt, that she's slick and ready and waiting, he has to wonder how many aces she's been holding back.

She shoves up his shirt, biting marks over his chest, and those were the kisses he was waiting for, sketched across his skin like sunlight, warm and perfect for a lazy, summer afternoon.

When Jim tests her with two fingers, her head falls back, her spine bows, and she pushes her hips down for a deeper thrust.

"Joanna," he murmurs against the line of her throat, where he can feel her pulse tapping a beat against his mouth.

"This is what I want," she says, rubbing her cheek against his. "You. Right now, just you."

He doesn't make them wait, not when her hands grip his ass and push him those last few delicious inches, her ankles hooked together at the small of his back. He takes it slower than last night, dipping his head to lick and suck at a nipple, working the second one into the same stiff peak as he rolls his hips into a slow thrust.

Joanna moans so beautifully, long and drawn out; it's a song that Jim doesn't think he'll ever get out of his head, and he wants to hear all the notes that can fall from those pretty lips.

He straightens and fucks her in sharp, deep thrusts until she's crying out his name, nails tearing down his arms, her muscles squeezing his cock so fucking tight that he almost comes on the spot.

Instead, he puts a hand behind her knee, hooking it over his arm to change the angle again and fucks her faster, harder, driving her headlong into a second orgasm, his name smashed between 'oh god' and 'yes' and something just short of a scream. When he comes, it's like freefall.

But Joanna is the ground, and when he lands, there's nothing hard about her, not when she wraps her arms around him, presses a kiss to his temple, and breathes out his name like the most beautiful fucking note he's ever heard.


End file.
